Finding Another
by ksirrah
Summary: O/C Story. Not romance... it's different. Meet Olivia and how she's connected with the boys.
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for Olivia. She is mine, all mine!! The hotness that is Jensen, Jared and Supernatural is their's and Eric Kripke's. **

Olivia Campbell pushed the door open to her silver Jeep Grand Cherokee. The door groaned slightly with protest, as she stepped from her vehicle. "You sound how I feel," she quipped. Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, Olivia's hazel green eyes quickly took in her surroundings. "Harvelle Roadhouse, huh? Well it's where daddy said to start." Slamming the jeep door shut she strode to the bar's front door and tried peering into the darkened window. Seeing no one, she pushed the door open and rapidly walked inside.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She called out. An older red headed woman came out from behind some swinging doors.

Eyeing the newcomer warily the red head asked, "Can I help ya," her voice tinged with a slight accent. She took in the young woman's appearance. Worn blue jeans, white tank top, black boots and a look in her eyes that said she meant business. "She's a hunter", she thought to herself, "but she ain't no amateur." Her eyes ran over the messy dark brown pony tail, and the weariness in the girl's stance, though she looked alert and ready to strike if need be.

Olivia took a seat at the bar, "beer, please. I'm not picky. As long as it's cold and in a bottle."

"I'm Ellen," the older woman said, reaching into the cooler directly in front of her. She popped the lid off and placed it in front of Olivia, "2 bucks."

"Olivia", she reached into her pocket and fished out a few bills. She picked up the icy bottle and drank nearly half in one swallow. "Thanks." Both women went into a strange kind of quiet. Ellen picked up a rag and started wiping down bar glasses. She watched the girl out of the corner of her eye. Ellen knew the look on Olivia's face. She had some questions to ask.

Olivia ordered another beer and finally worked up the courage to start what she came to do. "Ellen," she asked, "would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Depends on what they are, but I'll give it a shot."

"You get a lot of hunters through here? Ever run across a pair named Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Ellen's eyes flashed suspiciously. "Why? Who wants to know? I may or may not have."

The brunette could feel her hackles start to rise. "I'm not trying to cause any trouble. My dad sent me to find them and that's what I'm going to do." She took another mouthful of beer. Color rising to her cheeks, as frustration started to build up.

"Then answer my question, girl. Who are you? What do you want with Sam and Dean?"

"Why can't you just answer the question?!" Olivia protested, "I'm just looking for some answers."

"You can leave my bar Missy if you're here to bother them boys." Ellen started around the bar to escort Olivia out.

Olivia jumped up quickly, her bar stool clattering to the floor. "My name is Olivia Campbell! Sam and Dean Winchester are my cousins! My dad died recently, and the last thing he said to me was to find them! So either tell me what you know, or quit wasting my damn time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please forgive the shortness of the first chapter. I wrote it to get it down before I chickened out and didn't publish it. I'll do better this time. :)**

***

~One Month Earlier~

Olivia sat in the darkened hospital room. The sounds of monotonous beeps were keeping her from checking out of this reality. The hospital chair was like any typical hospital chair; hard, plastic and uncomfortable. She shifted her weight and transferred her gaze from the man lying before her, to the clock on the wall. Sighing deeply, Olivia dropped her exhausted head into her hands.

Like most people, Olivia wasn't a big fan of hospitals. On a personal level, she _hated _them. She had lost her mother when she was ten years old in a car accident. That's when her hatred for the facility began. Because for 10 years she had 2 loving parents and a nice, normal, apple pie life. Her mom, Lydia, was an administrative assistant. Her father, Jack, worked with his dad, her grandpa. They traveled the country a lot, doing "the family business," as her Grandpa Samuel liked to say. Everything changed for her the day her mom died. Jack finally let his daughter in on what him and his father were doing.

"You have to learn Liv. You have to learn to protect yourself.. " he closed her small hand into his larger one and headed out to the backyard. He handed her a small handgun...

"I guess the beeping didn't help all that much," Olivia muttered shaking herself out of the memory.

"Help what?" Jack's weak voice asked, pulling Olivia's gaze to him.

She smiled and pulled her chair closer to the bed. "Hey daddy. It's about damn time you woke up..sleeping all day. What do you think this is, vacation?"

Jack Campbell's smile barely reached his eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by his daughter, "well with such stimulating conversation about Maury and Dr. Phil..."

Olivia cut him off, " Don't hate old man... just because you couldn't tell the difference between the cross dressers and the women. Even I thought he was a hot chick.. which one did you like? Wasn't it Misty?"

Her dad let out a faint chuckle. "Keep it up young lady, and I'll tell everyone about your Ricky Martin crush. That's all I heard, 'he's such a latin god daddy!' Not exactly what you want to hear your daughter say but it works for blackmail."

Olivia gasped in mock terror, "okay, you win. I'm done." Both father and daughter fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the drone of people in the hallway. Olivia was the first to break the silence. "so what nurse do we get today? Is it Marley?" she teased her dad.

"Oh I hope so."

"Eww. Dad, don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you haven't been laid...ever. And as I'm the product of that....act, we know it's a lie." She rolled her eyes at her father.

Jack's brown eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Have you seen her? She's a babe."

"Dad...."

"Liv, I have prostate cancer, which is nowhere near my eyes. I'm not blind. When she comes to get me for chemo, you make yourself scarce. I'm working my mojo." he rubbed his hands together, "I'm going to score one more number before I blow this joint."

***

"He died a week later, " Olivia said, trying to blink back tears. "He told me about Sam and Dean. He said that someone has to look out for me, or I'll end up doing something stupid." She let out a little laugh, "it's true. I don't always think things all the way through."

Ellen handed her a napkin. "So your daddy was.."

"Mary's older brother. I guess him and John weren't the greatest of friends. After Mary died, dad said John went on a crusade and keeping everyone at arms length. After daddy held the funeral for Mary I guess John and the boys took off."

Ellen stood quietly taking in the girl carefully once again. Making her decision she walked to the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Dean, it's Ellen.."

***

**Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
